Jean Charest (Charest PM)
John James Charest 'PC MP '(born June 24, 1958) known as Jean Charest, is a Canadian politician who served as the 24th Prime Minister of Canada From 2021 - 2031 and was the leader of the Conservative Party of Canada from 2020 - 2031. He had previously served as the 29th Premier of Quebec From 2003 - 2012. he is the first Prime Minister since Sir John Thompson to serve as both as a Premier and as a Prime Minister. 2020 Conservative Party Leadership After much media speculation, On January 20th, 2020 Jean Charest announced he would be returning to federal politics and taking the leadership of the federal Conservative party. He stated in his opening remarks the focus of his Campaign was National unity. he surprised his critics with his performance during the leadership debates and won the leadership in an upset over front runners Peter Mackay and Erin O'Toole. 2021 Election Trudeau called a Snap election on February 9th, 2021. The Belief in the liberal camp since the conservatives were divided over there new leader and the NDP was facing financial problems the opposition parties would be too weak to mount serious campaigns. However, the Liberals had underestimated Jagmeet Singh's popularity and the fact that progressive voters didn't feel as threatened by a Charest Government. on March 10th The Conservatives won a slim Majority Government, the Liberals were reduced to the Offical opposition, NDP and Greens made gains while the Bloc saw a small reduction of seats. Charest was sworn in on April 13th, 2021. Frist Mandate 2021 - 2025 The first act of the Charest government was the introduction of tax cuts for Small Bussiness and a reduction of income taxes for Lower and Middle-income rates. Charest continued Dominic Barton's appointment as Ambassador to China, and the federal carbon tax, however, he allowed Provinces winch opposed a carbon tax like Alberta and Saskatchewan to opt-out of the program. the Charest government finalized and Implemented a free trade agreement with the United Kingdom. 2025 Election On September 9th, 2025, Charest dropped the writ for the 2025 election, the Conservative Campaign focused on the successes of the Government's first Mandate of promoting National unity and reducing the Deficit, While the Liberal and NDP Campaigns criticized the Government's cuts to spending. In the end, Charest's Conservatives were re-elected to a second Majority Government. Second Mandate 2025 - 2029 Charest's second mandate began with controversy, Charest announced his Government would start negations of a free trade agreement with China, this cased public backlash and dissent in the Conservative party. after months of pressure, the government-backed down but the damage was done to his popularity with polls shoeing a resurrect for the people's party and Liberals pulling ahead for the first time since 2021, Charest attempted to recover his right flank by introducing a bill to reform the CBC funding would now come from a licence fee winch was optional to pay aswell private benefactors could sponsor the network. this action somewhat recovered support from the right but angered CBC Union members and hurt support among francophone Quebecers. Charest's Government shifted in cruise control for the remainder of the mandate passing increases to Child care tax credit and expanding the working income tax benefit. 2029 Election the writ Dropped on September 1st, 2029. Charest's Conservatives were trailing the Liberals by 10 points. the Conservative Campaign went negative accusing Liberal leader Crystal Freeland of hold a secret Marxist agenda, they also tried to rebuild Charest's reputation as a moderate red tory figure with a platform to increase spending on health care and creating an optional CPP expansion. Liberal Campaign focused on Charest's CBC Reforms promising to restore funding. Charest shined in the English debates but got mixed reviews in the French debates. over the course of the Campaign, the gap shrunk between the Liberals and the Tories until they were tied, the election ended with a Conservative Minority Government but the Liberals won the popular vote, a reverse situation of the 2019 election that happened 10 years earlier. Third Mandate 2029 - 2031 the last two years of Charest Premiership were defined by caution the government was slow to introduce a throne speech and the 2030 Budget, both passed with support from the Bloc. CBC funding for french language programing was restored, the Government increased both Health Transfers and Arts Funding. after the second throne speech and the 2031 Budgets Passed, Charest Prorogued Parliament, it was initially claimed it was a temporary measure to help the Government reorganize, it ended up lasting the remainder of his Premiership. Retirement and Legacy on June 2th, 2031 Jean Charest announced he was stepping down as Prime Minister, he said in his statement that while he enjoyed his time as Prime Minister now was the time to hand over the torch to a new generation he thanked everyone who supported him over the years. Conservatives are split on his legacy some see him as a Red Tory who was too moderate at times while some saw him as very successful Prime Minister, he remains a Popularizing figure in the general public and strongly disliked by Progressive voters. Category:Charest PM